


Heartbeat

by winterfirehair



Series: First Love [1]
Category: Everything sucks! (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: While playing Spin The Bottle, Tyler gets his first kiss and starts to question his sexuality. Why is Oliver so freaking attractive?





	Heartbeat

Tyler didn't know how long they were playing Spin The Bottle now, but damn he was growing bored. How could they be playing for so long without the bottle landing on him? It was like he was excluded of the game.

Leaning back, the boy sighed. "Okay guys, what about playing some other game? This sucks."

"You suck, AV club.", a girl with blonde hair whose name he had already forgotten if he had ever heard it shot back at him, glaring momentarely at Tyler.

"Aww, are you scared to give your kissing virginity away?", Emaline smirked. Tyler wasn't sure if he would like to kiss or to punch her.

"I've already kissed someone.", he lied, ignoring how McQuaid ellbowed him in the ribs. He could see the surprise in the faces of most Drama Club members, but Emaline seemed sceptical. "Tongue?"

"Sure.", the boy shrugged, despite the fact he felt his cheeks heat up. McQuaid groaned silently next to him, but he saved his words. He was so done with his friends not listening to him.

"Well then...", Emaline smirked, crawling over to the bottle like a cat, showing off her body knowing that she had everyone's eyes on her, "it's your turn."

She rolled the bottle over to Tyler before returning to her place. Tyler stopped the bottle with one hand and was suddenly hyper aware of his heartbeat sounding in his ears. He licked his lips that felt weirdly dry, then he sat the bottle in the middle of the circle and spinned it before he could back out.

Time seemed to slow down as the glass bottle spinned. Tyler had used too much force so it took a while for it to stand still - pointing on no one else but Oliver. Tyler's heart stopped.

"Ew, gross.", the blonde girl spoke again. "That doesn't count."

"Why not?", Emaline leaned back, smiling. "He said he already kissed someone. That someone was probably a girl. I'd say let him try the best of both worlds."

The others eyed Tyler and Oliver. The younger one shrugged. He felt sick in his stomach, not sure if it was just nervousness or the thought of kissing another boy. But if he backend out now, his reputation - if he had one in the first place - would be ruined and he'd be the chicken.

Finally, Oliver sighed and stood up. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Tyler scrambled to his feet while the older one turned, his coat swinging after him as he walked over to the room they would spend the next seven minutes in. Emaline followed them, making sure to wink at Tyler before closing and locking the door behind them. Tyler wondered why she wasn't jealous, after all he was in here with her boyfriend.

After Oliver had turned on the light, the two boys were just standing there in awkward silence. After a moment, Oliver spoke up.

"You lied."

"What?"

Tyler stared up at the older boy in confusion. Oliver shrugged. "You lied."

It wasn't a question, just him stating a fact. He didn't seem the be angry or mocking, and it confused Tyler even more.

"I didn't lie.", he spoke up, but Oliver silenced him by putting his finger over the boys lips.

"Shut up, I know you did. But I'm willing to lie, too. I can tell them we kissed if you want to save that first kiss for someone you like."

He spoke in a hushed tone, knowing that Emaline and the other girls had a habit of listening at the door when they played this game.

Tyler looked up at him, his eyes wide. Did he want Oliver to lie for him?

Oliver took his finger away from the boys mouth, allowing him to speak again. Tyler cleared his throat. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

It was a serious question. Tyler didn't even know why he cared, but something about the thought of kissing Oliver had sparked his interest. He still felt sick, but now he was sure it was just the nervousness of getting his first kiss.

Oliver blinked. "I'm not a homo."

"Me neither.", Tyler shrugged. He was pretty sure that he was into girls. There was just something about Oliver that fascinated him to the point of not minding the older boy being his first kiss.

"Do you want to be kissed by me?", Oliver turned the question around, eyeing the younger boy. Tyler just shrugged again. "I wouldn't mind you being the first."

Oliver smirked. "So you were lying."

"Oh shut up already.", Tyler groaned, feeling his cheeks heat up once again. The older one laughed softly. "Why don't you make me?"

Tyler blinked. Was Oliver giving him the permission to kiss? The older one looked at him in a way that made Tyler's heart jump. Couldn't Oliver just kiss him? This was so damn awkward this way around. He would probably suck and Oliver would think of him as an idiot.

"So?", Oliver smirked. "I'm waiting and I'm pretty sure our time is running out."

Despite the fact he felt like he was going to faint, Tyler stepped closer to Oliver, taking a deep breath. This wasn't any different from kissing a girl, right? It wasn't helping with easing his nervousness, but it made it a little less awkward.

He carefully put his hands on Olivers hips, looking up at the older boy. Oliver smiled down at him, which somehow at the same time calmed Tyler and made his heart speed up. Standing on his toes, he then quickly smashed his lips on Olivers before anyone of the two boys could back out.

It was awkward, just like most first kisses. The angle was weird and Tyler had to stay on his toes the whole time, not to mention that he was basically just pressing his lips on Olivers. And still, the kiss sparked something. Suddenly, Tyler could only think about how soft the other boys lips were, soft and warm. And Oliver, surprised by himself, started taking the lead. Slowly leaning down he allowed Tyler to stand normal again and started moving his lips against the younger ones.

Tyler gripped his hips harder, but didn't move away. He rather mimicked Oliver's moves, deepening the kiss without really knowing what he was doing. Oliver went with it, slowly pushing the smaller boy against one of the walls.

The younger one shuddered, his heart racing in his chest. He was definietly going to faint, he was sure of that.

Running out of oxygen, the boys parted slowly after a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Tyler knew his cheeks were a bright red, but Oliver didn't seem to mock him for it. Instead, the older boy smiled. "You're cute."

"Thank you?"

Tyler was confused. He just had had his first kiss, with a boy older than him and he had to admit that he liked it. Did that make him a homo?

"You still with me?", he heard Oliver ask, who watched the spaced out boy curiously. Tyler nodded. "Yeah... Just thinking."

"You liked it?"

The boy nodded again. Oliver ruffled his hair. "Me too."

"Does that make us homos?"  
Tyler looked up at Oliver, who shrugged. "I still like tits so I guess not."

Before Tyler could answer, the door was unlocked and Emaline stood next to them, smirking. "Had a good time you two?"

As they returned to the group, Tyler tried not to stare at Oliver and ignore how the older one held hands with his girlfriend. But as he sat down next to McQuaid, who eyed him suspiciously, he felt his heart clench.

Did he seriously develop a crush on someone who was not only older than him and in a relationship but also male?

Looking over to Oliver, he saw how the boy looked at him. When their eyes met, Oliver winked at him, making Tyler blush. What did he get himself into?


End file.
